Fallen Angel
by midocarrot
Summary: They've given her forty five days. Condemned to a life on the ground. She needs to find someone named Hibari Kyoya. And help him somehow, someway. Or at least do something life-changing. In forty five days. And God knows how stubborn Hibari Kyoya is.


**A/N; gomen ne! i know i have to update my dangerous story, finish my embrace the facts story **_and_ **finish LeCait's oneshot (which should be finished soon^^), but this story (and another story that i couldn't decide whether to be OC or femTsuna!, so I'm at a dilemma. plus exams are coming in a week or two... :/ uber studying guise. oh & since the summer's coming up, i'll have tons more time to update more often. **

**next year, i'm going to high school. yay! freshmen! ... hahahaa jk. i'm scared lolol. THE BIG KIDS. okay, so there's two prologues (which is technically one, since the first prologue is the summary but still...) so enjoy, and review & all that jazz. **

* * *

**Prologue I**

They've given her forty five days.  
Condemned to a life on the ground.  
She needs to find someone named Hibari Kyoya.  
And help him somehow, someway.  
Or at least do something life-changing.  
In forty five days.

And God knows how _stubborn _Hibari Kyoya is.

**Prologue II**

Light filtered in the large, thin windows. The wind blew a nice, cold breeze at all the people hustling to get inside the large, dome house. The domed shaped building had many, many rows of seats, but they quickly filled up, and they were now running out of places to sit. The place was cramped, and she craned her neck to look at all the people filing in. Everyone was attired in white. It was tradition that when they came to an event like this that people wore white. Even she had wore white for today.

Everyone stared at the girl who looked no more than fifteen. Her silky blond hair cascaded down, right below her shoulders. It was rumored that she had the brightest green eyes that one has ever seen. Nobody was allowed to look at royalty in the eye, but some had dared to sneak peeks at her eyes, and they marveled at even the tiniest glance. They shook in anticipation for the event to start. No one dared to speak, so it was deathly silent.

The girl wasn't given the privilege to sit down, instead, she stood with her back straight behind a small mahogany table that went up to her waist. Her small hands were clenched in a loose fist, an inch or two between both hands. She glanced at the gold shackles on her wrists and winced. They were digging into her skin, leaving red marks. She wore a plain white dress that came to her knees, and two thin white straps to hold the dress up. Her white flats blended in with the bright, white tiles.

She looked across from the pathway to see her mother staring at her with the slightest hint of sympathy, but when she caught her looking, her eyes turned stony, like her father's, except for her father, for his eyes were stony all the time. Her father and her mother both sat on large, majestic thrones. The cushions were red, and the frame looked like it was made out of real gold. Rubies embroidered the thrones, and the halo was embellished on the top of each throne.

Her mother had long blond hair like herself's that flowed down to the middleof her back, and navy blue eyes. Her frame was thin, and small. Her face was shaped like a heart, her hair framing her head, giving a glowing look to her. Her full lips that were coated with red lipstick trembled a bit. _This is for the best,_ she chanted over, and over again.

Her father had hair as black as oil. It was trimmed neatly, and his beard trimmed neatly as well. He had a large and bulky frame. His eyes were a dull green; the only thing she had inherited from him, except not as dull. It seemed that his eyes and her mother's eyes were mixed together to give her own eyes. His face was devoid of sympathy, but he felt a twinge of guilt.

He grabbed a gavel out from the sleeve of his robe, and pounded it on his armrest several times. It didn't matter if he pounded it several times, since the people were completely silent. He took a look around the room; his eyes purposely avoiding his daughter's. There were mixed expressions in the crowd; some were sympathetic, and some were sneering.

"Thank you for coming to this event," he said, his loud voice booming in the room. Even the people not inside the building could hear his loud voice. "This is the sentence that we have decided."

She felt her palms sweat, and tried to wipe them on her dress, but stopped. She held her chin up high to show that she wasn't afraid, and her defiant glare was went unnoticed by her father. She was standing for an hour or so now, and her legs ached for her to sit down. She refused to comply, and stared at her father with cold eyes.

"We have decided to give her forty five days," he continued, "to meet a young man named Hibari Kyoya. Not only does she need to meet him; she needs do him a life-changing favor. Like saving his life, or something like that." He looked at me. "After forty five days, you are to bring him here, and he needs to say that you did changed his life, and give the reason why. It must be sincere and cannot be fabricated."

"Okay," she replied, not caring if she wasn't allowed to speak yet.

"And I _will_ know if you put him up to it," he said, glaring at her. She made a gasp, appalled, and tried to put her hand over her heart. He ignored her, and he swept his gaze to the crowd. "Is there any questions or complaints?" There was an silence, before a hand was raised in the air. She craned her neck to see it, and furrows her brows. "Yes," he said, acknowledging his hand, "you may speak."

His impassive face showed nothing, but he was surprised internally. He didn't think anyone would still want her here. He couldn't think of anyone who would have a complaint, but that person could always have a question. Nonetheless, he tried to think of anyone who his daughter was fond of. Then again, he hadn't paid much attention to his daughter, and a pang of guilt shot through him.

"I do not agree with this." She widened her eyes when she saw it was her best friend, Makoto. He had red hair with a tinge of orange in it, and large grey eyes. His face held concern for her as he stood up, and faced her father with defiance.

"And, why, might I ask, do you not agree with this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was amused that this boy would stand up for her. He decided that he would let the boy indulge in his fantasy before he shattered it.

"Because she's my best friend, and she doesn't deserve this- to go and find a guy who she doesn't even know, and he could be a mass murderer for all you know!" Makoto raged at the thought of his best friend traveling in the streets trying to find this unknown guy who could just plain decline her help. And if that happened, he would never see his best friend ever again.

Why was he standing up for her? He could possibly bear the punishment with her, and she couldn't stand that happen to her best friend. She swallowed inaudibly, and caught his eye. She pleaded for him not to say anything else, but the determination flared in his eyes. A bead of sweat fell down the side of her face.

Best friend? His impassive face showed no concern. She deserved this. She needed to be taught a lesson, and if she needed to do that by meeting Hibari Kyoya, then so be it. He pretended to ponder his statement for a few moments, and he let a small smile, that was almost a sneer, grace his face. He had let the boy indulge in his fantasy long enough. It was time to break it.

But before he could, his daughter faced him, and opened her mouth. "I accept my punishment," she announced. Her father's eyes flitted towards the boy and saw his mouth drop open. His face fell, and he slowly sat down. He paid attention to his daughter again and saw that she took a glance at the boy who seemingly had connections to her. When she looked back at him, he saw that she had an uneasy look in her eyes, but that faded away quickly and her fiery determination came back.

His heart practically broke in two when she had said that. He was going to try to do everything he could to try and get her out of this, but her fate was sealed when she announced that. She practically said that she pleaded guilty! He clenched his fists, and stood up and walked out. He couldn't stand to watch her fall.

"Very well," her father said. He stood up and beckoned for her to come over. She looked back and saw that her best friend was gone. Her heart clenched. _It's for the best,_ she thought. She walked over there with her chin held up high. She stepped in front of him, and his eyes softened.

_I'll miss you._

Her mother stared helplessly, and she looked away. She couldn't stand to see her baby fall. She just wished that this Hibari Kyoya could whip her back into shape. It was for the best. Right? She reached into the pocket of her dress and slipped the ring that her daughter had gotten for her onto her finger. It was a simple silver band with two angel wings engraved on it with a small diamond between it.

He gripped the necklace from her neck, and ripped it from her neck. He placed it into the pocket of his robe and sat on his chair again. He took the mallet that he left on the armrest and banged it several times. She felt lightheaded and the room was beginning to fade to black. She felt the ground disappear from her feet and she fell into the darkness.

_This is for your own good._


End file.
